Home
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Bersinarlah. Lebih terang dari rangkaian konstelasi. Lebih panas dari pijar matahari. Karena hatimu adalah pusat galaksi. / a SasoSaku for ALM II/ Qoutes theme / RnR?


**#Now playing**

_**Owl City – Umbrella Beach**_

_**Owl City - Shooting Star**_

_**Owl City – Embers**_

_**Owl City – Gold**_

_**Owl City - Designer Skyline**_

_**Owl City – Dream and Disaster**_

_**Play**_** Stop Pause **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haruno Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang, menyandarkan diri ke kursi diikuti perasaan lega. "Hah~" Gadis sembilan belas tahun itu mendorong kursinya menjauh dari meja belajar, kemudian menyingkap gorden. Jendela yang memang berada di depan meja belajarnya itu dibukanya, membuatnya bisa menghirup udara malam yang terasa menyegarkan. Lumayan, merefreshing pikiran yang sedaritadi dipaksa menyelesaikan makalah berkaitan tentang patologi.

Sakura menatap lurus ke seberang, pemandangan sebuah jendela dengan gorden tertutup direfleksikan oleh manik _viridian_ miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Memanjat meja belajarnya, Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya, menengadah untuk menatap langit Tokyo yang diiringi kerlip bintang pudar. Ah, kenangan itu lagi ...

Merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajahnya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersinarlah. Lebih terang dari serangkaian konstelasi. Lebih panas dari pijar matahari. Karena hatimu adalah pusat galaksi.***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuh, sial!"

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ mengacak helaian mahkotanya dengan kesal, matanya memicing untuk menatap papan pengumuman di depannya. Menyebalkan.

Di papan pengumuman nilai tes _try out_ itu terpampang dengan jelas, sesuatu yang membuat gadis tujuhbelas tahun itu kesal setengah mati.

Akasuna Sasori (98)

Haruno Sakura (97)

Ingin rasanya Sakura merobek selembar kertas tak berdosa itu, menginjak-injaknya lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan menari _hula-hula_ dan melupakan semuanya.

KENAPA IA LAGI-LAGI HARUS JADI NOMOR DUA, SIH?

"Akui saja kekalahanmu, _pinkie_."

Ah, suara menyebalkan dengan nada arogan itu lagi. Sakura berbalik dan dengan tatapan geram mendongak, menantang sepasang iris cokelat madu yang berusaha mengintimidasinya itu. "Kau hanya beruntung, Akasuna."

"Aa, kita lihat saja, apakah ada keberuntungan yang datang bertubi-tubi seperti keberuntunganku?"

Nada angkuh yang diucapkan pemuda berambut merah di depannya membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya semakin berang. Gadis itu mengumpat berkali-kali—tentu saja dalam hati—sembari berkata penuh semangat, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai kecil, melangkah mendekati _rival_ sedari kecilnya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Sakura pelan, yang mendapat kerucutan bibir dari gadis itu. "Menyerah saja, Sakura."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasori, mendelik. Menyerah? Heh, kata itu bahkan tak ada dalam kamusnya. "Tidak akan! Di tes selanjutnya aku pasti dapat nilai tertinggi!"

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Sakura menantang pemuda imut yang dingin itu, namun hasilnya selalu sama.

"Coba saja."

Dan sudah tak terhitung pula berapa kali Sasori menerima tantangan Sakura dengan nada meremehkan, membuat gadis itu semakin merasa kesal padanya. Uuh, Sakura segera berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih memandanginya.

Ia takkan kalah!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mendudukkan diri di meja belajarnya, menghidupkan lampu meja kemudian membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. Dihirupnya udara malam yang selalu ia sukai. Ia mengambil beberapa buku Bahasa Perancis dari tasnya, berniat mengulang kembali apa yang ia pelajari tadi siang, sekaligus belajar untuk ulangan minggu depan.

Pluk.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu baru akan membuka buku catatannya saat sebuah pesawat kertas melayang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, dan irisnya menatap sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang berada di seberangnya, menatap datar ke arahnya dengan _headset_ di telinga.

Sakura membuka pesawat kertas yang 'dikirimkan' Sasori, dan benar saja, sebaris kata tertulis rapi dengan tulisan Sasori di sana.

_**Belajar?**_

Mendongak, Sakura mengangkat bahu dengan gestur berkata 'apa lagi?' lalu menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada bukunya.

Pluk.

Sebuah pesawat kertas kembali mendarat mulus tepat di atas bukunya, menutupi kalimat yang sedang ia baca. Sakura berdecak kesal, lalu membukanya tanpa perlu bersusah payah menatap Sasori.

Sebuah gambar anime pemuda yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headset menempel di telinganya. Di sampingnya, sebaris tulisan Bahasa Perancis tertera. Ck, sudah jelas Sasori ingin memamerkan kemampuannya dalam seni lukis yang memang tak bisa disangkal.

_**Je adore la music.**_

Sakura mengambil pensil mekaniknya, lalu menuliskan kalimat tepat di bawah kalimat Sasori.

_**Ce-que vous voulez.**_

Gadis itu melipat kembali pesawat kertasnya, lalu mengirimnya pada Sasori. Menatap kembali bukunya, Sakura tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ah, ia kehilangan fokus. Dan itu gara-gara pemuda berambut merah yang iseng itu.

Pluk.

Sebaris kalimat dalam Bahasa Perancis lagi.

_**Vous parlez Francaise?**_

Menyerah, Sakura memutuskan untuk meladeni Sasori. Toh, ia tak bisa belajar jika diganggu seperti ini.

_**Oui, un petipe.**_

Gadis itu melipat kembali pesawat kertas itu, menerbangkannya ke arah Sasori.

_**Vous adorez? Moi, je adore ecouter la music.**_

Sakura mengangkat alis, kemudian kembali membalas.

Dan hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Hingga setelah Sakura kembali membalas dan menerbangkan pesawat yang kesekian, gadis itu akhirnya menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Matanya setengah tak percaya saat menatap jarum pendek yang menunjukkan angka duabelas. Astaga.

Gadis itu merobek selembar kertas, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

_**Wanna sleep.**_

Setelah melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas, Sakura melemparkannya ke arah Sasori.

Pluk.

Sakura mengernyit heran ketika mendapat balasan. Ketika gadis bermata hijau itu mendongak, Sasori sudah menutup jendela kamarnya. Penasaran, Sakura membuka pesawat kertas itu.

Di bawah semua percakapan Bahasa Perancis mereka—yang sebagian dicoret-coret oleh Sasori untuk membenahi _misspelling_ Sakura, sebaris kalimat baru tertulis.

**Ambillah. Ini materi ulangan minggu depan.**

Sakura terpaku.

Benar, tanpa sadar sedaritadi ia menulis semua kosakata yang harus dihapalkan untuk minggu depan, dan itu sudah termasuk contoh kalimat—_well_, meski masih ada yang dikoreksi Sasori, tentunya.

Diam-diam, Sakura merasa hatinya menghangat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**daeuchiha present**_

_**a SasoSaku fanfiction for ALM II (Quotes theme)**_

_**Home**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi anak-anak, Ibu harap kalian lebih semangat belajar untuk menghadapi ujian minggu depan. Selain itu, ada ujian masuk universitas yang juga harus kalian ikuti untuk mendaftar ke universitas yang kalian inginkan. Jaga kondisi tubuh dan perbanyak mengulang materi yang sudah diajarkan."

Dengan kalimat penutup yang penuh nasehat itu, Kurenai-_sensei_, guru cantik yang lembut dan menjadi favorit siswa-siswi itu berjalan keluar kelas.

Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berlari untuk menyusul gurunya itu. "Kurenai-_sensei_!"

Kurenai berbalik, menanti murid kesayangannya yang dengan tergesa menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"_Sensei_, bisakah _Sensei_ memberitahu di mana kesalahanku sehingga aku tak mendapat nilai sempurna di Bahasa Jepang Modern?" Ia bertanya tanpa jeda.

Kurenai menatap manik Sakura yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Ah, ini pasti tentang dia. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum Hikari _Senior High School_ bahwa juara umum satu dan juara umum dua angkatan murid kesayangannya ini bersaing ketat. Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura. Dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang sama-sama menjadi murid favoritnya. Sasori yang memang memiliki IQ tinggi dan Sakura yang berusaha keras untuk menyainginya. Irisnya bergulir dan tatapannya tertuju pada Sasori yang baru keluar dari kelas, tanpa berpikir panjang ia cepat-cepat memanggil siswa itu, "Ah, Akasuna."

Sakura berbalik demi melihat sesosok siswa berambut merah yang mendekati dirinya dan Kurenai. Uh, kenapa orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui itu malah dipanggil, sih?

"Nah, Akasuna," Kurenai tersenyum kecil saat kedua muridnya itu sudah berdiri bersampingan di depannya, meski Sakura masih belum mau menatap sang pemuda, "karena kertas hasil tes sudah dibagikan, maukah kau mengoreksi kesalahan Sakura di kertas tesnya?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Setengah curiga akan guru cantik yang memandangnya polos. Kecurigaan yang sudah terbentuk sejak lama, sejak instingnya merasakan ada yang salah. Oke, katakan ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenapa guru-guru di sekolah ini sepertinya selalu bersemangat mengait-ngaitkannya dengan Sasori?!

Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bergumam, "Baik, _Sensei_."

Kalimat yang mampu menimbulkan seulas senyum di wajah Kurenai. Ah, ia memang sudah lama melewati masa remajanya, tapi ia tak pernah salah dengan kepekaannya. Debat kusir yang seringkali dilakukan kedua muridnya itu di kelas, adu argumen kecil yang terkadang membuat siswa-siswinya yang lain hanya bisa menatap bingung karena tak mengerti topik yang mereka bicarakan, membuatnya semakin yakin akan satu hal. Sayangnya, Sasori terlalu cuek untuk mengambil langkah pertama yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Nah, sebagai orang tua kedua mereka di sekolah, tak ada salahnya memuluskan jalan mereka, bukan?

Menatap Sakura, Kurenai masih menyunggingkan senyum cerianya. "Sakura, Sasori akan membantumu. Beres, bukan?" Ibu guru cantik itu berkata ringan, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura menghela napas. Oke, sekarang lagi-lagi ia terjebak bersama pemuda Akasuna yang dinginnya bisa membekukan siapapun itu. Melirik Sasori, Sakura bertanya, "Maukah kau menungguku di perpustakaan? Aku ke kelas, mengambil bukuku sebentar."

"Aa." Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menjauhinya setelah memasang kembali _headphone_ yang sedaritadi bertengger di lehernya.

Sakura cepat-cepat berbalik untuk membereskan mejanya yang masih berantakan dan mengeluarkan buku yang ia perlukan. Istirahat makan siang akan berlangsung selama setengah jam.

"Kencan di perpustakaan lagi, _Forehead_?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura mendongak, maniknya menatap sosok Yamanaka Ino yang tengah bertopang dagu memandanginya. Mengembalikan fokus pada isi tasnya, Sakura bergumam pelan, "Hanya memintanya membantuku mengoreksi jawaban." Gadis itu mengeluarkan _bento_-nya dan meletakkannya di tumpukan paling atas buku-bukunya.

"Ah, coba kautanya sendiri padanya, apa ia mau membantu orang lain selain kau di sekolah ini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu baru akan menutup tasnya ketika matanya menatap kamera yang bertengger manis di sana. Oh ya, adik kelas yang menjadi penerusnya sebagai ketua tim jurnalistik meminta bantuannya untuk membuat foto-foto kenangan untuk buku tahunan kelasnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan kamera itu di atas kotak _bento_-nya.

"Aku ke perpus dulu, _Pig_."

"Ya, ya, selamat berkencan, Sakura!"

"Hush! _Gossip_, ah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menelusuri rak-rak menjulang di perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, mata hijaunya memindai dengan cepat, mencari sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang menunggunya.

Ah, itu dia, tertidur di meja paling pojok dan dekat jendela.

Sakura baru akan melangkah mendekat saat sesuatu menahannya. Posisi pemuda itu ...

Menelungkup dengan _headphone_ masih menempel di telinganya—Sakura yakin lagu yang terlantun di _headphone_ itu pasti lagu band Barat kesayangan Sasori, Owl City, dengan helaian rambut merah pudarnya bergerak pelan dipermainkan angin. Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, seakan menyinari sosoknya.

Sakura tercekat.

Gadis itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di tempat terdekat, lalu mengambil kameranya. Diaturnya hingga sosok itu menjadi titik fokus, lalu menekan tombol _shutter_.

Akasuna Sasori ...

Sosok tetangga sedari kecilnya yang selalu jadi sosok tak tertebak untuk Sakura. Semasa kecil, yang Sakura ingat adalah dirinya yang selalu mengintai sosok itu. Kecerdasannya di sekolah dasar menarik dirinya pada Sasori. Gadis kecil yang kemudian menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang imut itu adalah tetangganya yang jarang bermain di taman kompleks. Tetangganya yang lebih suka duduk di bangku taman rumahnya yang cukup luas, membaca buku sembari mendengarkan musik.

Sakura ingat, dirinyalah yang pertama kali menghampiri Sasori, mengajaknya bermain yang malah berakhir dengan dirinya di perpustakaan kecil rumah keluarga Akasuna. Dari sanalah ia tertantang. Dari sanalah ia termotivasi untuk berkompetisi.

Di masa Junior High School, sesekali Sasori terlihat bermain basket. _Dribble_ kecil, _lay up_, _jump shoot_, terkadang mencoba teknik yang cukup rumit seperti _slam dunk_. Menantangnya meski ia yang selalu kalah. Memulai kebiasaan kecil lain yang bisa mereka lakukan berdua, seperti berbaring berdua di selembar kain yang mereka gelar di halaman, menebak-nebak serangkaian kerlip di langit sekaligus menguji daya ingat astrologi.

Sakura tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Sasori benar-benar bersaing untuk meraih eksistensi. Sakura juga tidak ingat kenapa belakangan ini Sasori menjaga jarak darinya. Tapi entah kenapa ...

Kegiatannya menekan tombol _shutter_ terhenti ketika perlahan Sasori mendongak. Menampakkan sepasang mata cokelat madu yang teduh dan tajam.

Klik.

Jepretan yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya Sakura menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Entah karena malu karena ketahuan mengambil foto pemuda itu tanpa izin atau karena Sasori tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke balik telinganya, Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya yang terbengkalai dan menghampiri Sasori. "Umm, tim jurnalistik memintaku mengambil foto anak-anak kelas kita, dan kupikir kau takkan mau difoto begitu saja, jadi ...," Ia bergumam gugup, menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

—dan Sakura sungguh tak menyukainya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu berpikir cepat, mencari topik yang bisa ia bahas dengan Sasori. Ayolah, Sasori memang pemuda dingin, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka kehabisan topik seperti ini. Walaupun terkadang mereka hanya debat kusir atau menganalisis sebuah isu yang sedang meledak, tapi itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dari sebuah kecanggungan yang tak seharusnya terjadi. "Jadi, Sasori, kau akan mencari jurusan apa kuliah nanti?"

"Kedokteran."

Mata Sakura tanpa ia sadari berbinar ceria. "Oh ya? Universitas mana? Todai? _Tokyo University_? Ah, kalau menurutku sih, jika kita berdua berhasil lolos di Todai pasti menyenangkan. Kita akan satu fakultas dan satu jurusan! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu saat itu! _Ne_, jadi di mana?"

"Sakura, aku akan kuliah di Harvard."

Senyum tipis yang menyertai celotehan Sakura mendadak lenyap. Ditatapnya mata hazel Sasori, tapi tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun di sana. Sasori tidak bercanda. Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. "_Sou ka_?" Gadis itu berbisik pelan.

Kecanggungan kembali merambati. Sakura berdeham pelan dan memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu buku yang di bawanya. Diambilnya kertas tes miliknya yang ia selipkan di sana. "Ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berjalan bolak-balik di kamar bernuansa merah jambu tersebut.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila!" Gadis itu menggeram pelan, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan diri di sana, menengadah untuk menatap langit-langit kamar. Perkataan Sasori terngiang di telinganya.

Harvard?

Harvard?!

Sakura bukannya meragukan kemampuan Sasori. Hikari _Senior High School_ adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan di Tokyo, dan Sasori adalah peraih peringkat pertama. Kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lulus pun banyak yang menargetkan diri di universitas-universitas luar negeri, dan hanya sedikit yang gagal. Kalau tidak salah, kakak sepupu Sasori, Temari beserta pacarnya, Shikamaru juga sedang bersekolah di _Oxford University_.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Tuk.

Sesuatu sepertinya membentur jendela kamarnya.

Mengangkat alis, Sakura membuka gorden dan menatap Sasori yang sepertinya tadi melempari jendela kamarnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, bertanya 'apa' tanpa suara.

_**Wanna go to backyard?**_

Selembar kertas diangkat Sasori sebagai jawaban.

Sakura melihat jam kamarnya. Pukul sembilan malam. Mengangguk, Sakura menutup gorden. Gadis itu mengambil jaketnya sebelum berjalan turun.

"Sakura ke rumah Sasori dulu!"

Ia sedikit berteriak saat memakai alas kaki agar Mebuki dan Kizashi yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu mendengarnya.

Berlari kecil, gadis itu membuka pagar rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju rumah Sasori yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Sakura mendorong pagar yang tidak terkunci, lalu melewati halaman samping untuk menuju halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Halaman belakang rumah Sasori adalah sebuah taman kecil yang dirawat oleh nenek pemuda itu, nenek Chiyo. Sampai di sana, Sasori sudah menggelar tikar kecil. Ia duduk di sana dan sepertinya sedang menyelaraskan kunci gitar di pangkuannya.

Sakura memutuskan duduk di samping Sasori, menekuk lutut dan bertopang dagu. Memerhatikan jemari pemuda itu memetik gitarnya dengan pelan.

Melodi itu mengalun pelan di udara. Sebuah lagu dari _leader_ salah satu Boyband Korea yang sempat dikecam karena liriknya.

"Kenapa lagu itu?" Sakura memrotes dengan suara pelan. Ia akui, ia menyukai superstar bernama panggung G-Dragon itu, tapi gadis itu pertama kalinya mendengar Sasori memainkan salah satu lagu mereka.

"Karena aku sedang mengalami apa yang lagu ini sampaikan." Sasori menyahut.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. _That xx_ ... bukankah lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang tidak setuju sahabat perempuannya berpacaran dengan pemuda lain karena merasa dirinya sendiri lebih baik dan lebih mencintai gadis itu? "Siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya penasaran.

Sasori tidak menyahut, matanya terpejam seakan ikut menikmati alunan melodi yang tercipta dari gitar yang dipetiknya.

"Sasori~" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan.

Lalu lagu kembali berganti. Alunan lembut dari lagu lama milik Britney Spears, _Everytime_.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha. Apa dia takkan marah kalau tahu kau di sini berdua denganku?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan, jemarinya masih memetik gitar.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Sasuke?"

"Siapalah namanya."

Sakura tertawa kecil "Kabar darimana sih? Bohong, ah. Aku dan Sasuke cuma teman, seperti kau." Tapi kemudian Sakura kembali mengerutkan kening, "Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau menjaga jarak dariku karena kabar itu, Sasori?"

"Aku hanya tak mau dianggap perebut pacar orang."

Tawa Sakura mengeras. "Astaga. Apa kau terlalu banyak menemani nenek Chiyo menonton sinetron?" ledeknya.

"Ino yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Oh ya?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Ino? Ck, ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

Sasori menghentikan permainan gitarnya, kemudian membaringkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap rangkaian rasi bintang yang sedikit tersamarkan akibat polusi di kota Tokyo. "_Sirius_," Ia berbisik, menatap satu bintang yang paling terang di antara lainnya.

Sakura mendongak. "Hu-um," gadis itu membenarkan. _Sirius_ ... bintang terbesar dalam rangkaian rasi bintang. Tak seperti _Alpha Centauri_ yang merupakan bintang ganda, _Sirius_ adalah bintang tunggal yang terang.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti kali ini terasa begitu menenangkan. Sakura bersumpah ia akan menerima dengan senang hati andaikata waktu berhenti saat ini.

"Aku ... aku ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat."

Suara Sasori yang sedikit berat memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura tak bereaksi, matanya masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit, meski telinganya mendengar perkataan Sasori baik-baik.

"Kedua orang tuaku dokter, tapi mereka meninggal karena tak mampu mengobati penyakit mereka sendiri."

Meski ia berteman dengan Sasori sedari kecil, Sakura baru pertama kali ini mendengar pembicaraan tentang orang tuanya keluar dari bibir itu. Yang gadis itu tahu hanyalah Sasori tinggal dengan neneknya—yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan boneka—karena orang tua pemuda itu telah meninggal.

"Bersinarlah, Sasori. Lebih terang dari rangkaian konstelasi. Lebih panas dari pijar matahari. Karena hatimu, adalah pusat galaksi."

Kata-kata Sasori akhirnya membuat Sakura menunduk dan memandang pemuda itu. Sasori tampak menerawang, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kata-kata mereka yang membuatku selalu bersemangat untuk meraih prestasi."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas saat mendadak Sasori menatapnya. Tatapan tajam namun penuh afeksi.

"Karena itulah aku ingin pergi ke Harvard."

Dan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti hati gadis itu saat Sasori menggenggam jemarinya. Lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati. Jaga diri baik-baik."

Haruno Sakura menatap pemuda bermarga Akasuna di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Setelah berjuang selama tiga bulan; menghadapi Ujian Nasional, mengirim aplikasi ke _Oxford University_ dan mengikuti tes seleksi masuk unversitas untuk Sakura, akhirnya mereka berdua lulus pada musim semi tahun ini.

Dan pada musim gugur, Sasori bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke benua seberang. Siap untuk melanjutkan studinya di negeri itu.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, hari ini Sasori akan pergi. Di ruang tunggu, Sakura, nenek Chiyo, Mebuki, dan Kizashi mengantar kepergian Sasori.

"Jangan lupa makan dan jangan belajar sampai larut." Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu?"

Ejekan Sasori membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku serius, _Baka_!"

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang masih tersenyum itu dengan sedih. Ada ... ada sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu tambahkan sebelum kepergian Sasori. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia katakan karena statusnya dan Sasori yang hanya bersahabat.

_Jangan main mata dengan gadis lain. Cepatlah pulang, aku mencintaimu._

Kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Sakura mengerjap pelan, mencegah likuid bening mengalir di pipinya.

Hubungan mereka lebih baik dari apa yang Sakura harapkan. Dan Sakura ... tidak ingin merusaknya. Ia takut Sasori menjauhinya lagi.

"Hati-hati."

Sakura memeluk Sasori singkat. Matanya menatap nanar Sasori yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura."

Mendongak, Sakura menatap heran Sasori yang kembali berlari mendekat. "Ada ap—"

Sebuah ciuman singkat di keningnya menjadi jawaban.

Sasori menunduk untuk mencium pipi kiri Sakura, mengabaikan keterkejutan gadis itu dan kekehan kecil neneknya serta orangtua Sakura. Diambilnya IPod miliknya, memberikannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Bersinarlah, Sakura," Ia berbisik pelan.

Sakura mengerjap bingung. Rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya membuat pipinya memerah tanpa ia sadari. Ditatapnya IPod pemberian Sasori, memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan menekan tombol _play_.

Membulatkan mata, gadis itu menatap punggung Sasori yang menjauh ketika mendengarkan apa yang ada di IPod itu. Pengelihatannya memburam dan sebutir cairan bening meluncur mulus di pipinya.

Namun Sakura tersenyum.

Ia tahu, ini bukan perpisahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Aku akan cepat pulang. Kautahu, orang selalu merindukan rumahnya ketika bepergian, bukan? **_**And my home will always be in you**_**, Haruno Sakura.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Glossary:**

_**Je adore la music. **_(Aku suka musik)

_**Ce-que vous voulez. **_(Whatever/up to you)

_**Vous parlez Francaise? **_(Kau bicara Bahasa Perancis?)

_**Oui, un petipe. **_(Iya, sangat sedikit)

_**Vous adorez? Moi, je adore ecouter la music. **_(Kau suka apa? Aku, aku suka mendengarkan musik)

**.**

**About quotes: ***quotes yang dipakai murni karanganku -_-tentang pusat galaksi, pusat galaksi kita adalah komponen paling terang dalam galaksi, namun di tengahnya dipercaya terdapat lubang hitam yang masiv (rapat). Aku metafora-kan seperti hati manusia, meski ada luka, kesedihan/keputusasaan di dasar hatinya, manusia masih bisa terus 'bersinar'.

**.**

**Author's territory:**

Oke, entah kenapa temaku bikin SasoSaku selalu tentang astronomi. Dan untuk bahasa Perancisnya, kalimat yang aku dan teman-teman RL-ku kelas bahasa sering pakai adalah 'ce-que vous voulez' (read: se ke vu vule). Pokoknya kalo udah kesel aja satu sama lain, kalimat yang cukup sopan itu yang kita pakai :') kosakata di atas cuman Bahasa Perancis dasar, dan aku tahu aku belum bisa bener-bener berbahasa Perancis ria, jadi kalau mau dikoreksi, silahkan.

Dan ... untuk now playing di depan, itu lagu yang kudengerin selama bikin fanfic ini ... sebagai Hootowl, aku selalu menyarankan kalian untuk dengerin lagu-lagu Owl City yang memang inspiring banget. #promoterselubung

**.**

Oke, segala komentar dan review tentang fanfic ini akan ditampung.

:D

-dae-


End file.
